


Taking Him Further

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lilo smut, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Liam, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has pushed Louis. He knew Louis could take it. He'd gotten him to cum 5 times before. Tonight he was going to try to push him a bit more, and boy does it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Him Further

I run my tongue over the mark I was creating on his neck. I suck the skin back into my mouth and listen to the whine fall from Louis' mouth. I pull away again lightly running my teeth over the dark bruise already forming. 

I feel Louis shiver as I blow cool air onto the warm spot of skin I just worked a mark into. I lightly lead kisses up to his jaw, running my hand down his side to his hip bone. He lets out a breath bringing his hand up to caress my cheek. I lean into his touch knowing he's starting to get anxious from how long I've been dragging this out. 

I duck my head back down trailing open mouth kisses to his leaking cock. I take his cock in my hand slowly stroking him. I take the tip in my mouth listening to him hiss out a string of curse words. I run my tongue over the tip before bobbing down. I feel him hit the back of my throat and swallow around him. 

"Fuck." He involuntarily bucks his hips, threading his fingers through my hair. I can feel him twitching in the back of my throat. "Gonna cum Li." I moan around him hoping the vibrations add enough pleasure to send him over the edge. He throws his head back cumming down my throat with a choked off sob. 

I swallow him down again listening to his whimpers of protest. He tugs on the back of my hair and pop off of him. I smile at the beautiful boy looking totally fucked out without me even doing so. I get up from the bed and walk over to the drawer where I keep everything. I grab a bottle of lube and a cock ring. 

I have plans to make this a long night, I'm focused on Louis' pleasure. I want to make him feel as good as possible. I walk over to the bed and run my fingers through Louis' hair before resting my hand on his cheek. "You good love?" I rub my thumb over his bottom lip. He kisses my thumb and looks up at me through glassy eyes. 

"Good now spread those legs for me." I pull one of the extra pillows from the head board and place it under Louis' hips. I spread his cheeks and admire the small, pink hole. I run my thumb over him listening to the small gasp he lets escape his mouth. 

I reach over to the lube I had thrown beside me and put a generous amount on my fingers. I swirl my index finger around his waiting hole before slowly pushing it in. I watch him fist his hands in the sheets, biting his lip. "Can you take another?" I twist the first finger inside of him listening to him whine. 

"Please." I push a second finger inside him and look at the sheen of sweat covering Louis' body. I curve my fingers upward feeling for that bundle of nerves. I know I've found it when he's arching off the bed, hissing like a cat. I lean down and push my tongue alongside of my fingers. 

I curl my fingers up again listening to his cry of pleasure. "Li, I can't. It's to much." I pull my tongue out and kiss his thigh looking at him. "I know you can Lou." We'd done this before I wanted to push him a bit further each time. I'd gotten him to cum 5 times before, I was hoping to push him a bit further tonight. 

This would be his 4th time if I can get him to cum again. I brush my fingers against his prostate again and watch as he cums in tears for the fourth time tonight. I pull my fingers out and crawl up to pressing my lips to his. I wipe his tear away smiling at him. "You're doing so well." He slowly closes his eyes and I lightly kiss his jaw before standing up. 

I reach out for the lube and cock ring getting myself ready to push Louis over the edge again. I put some lube in my hand and lightly stroke my cock trying to make it easier to slip the ring on. Once I get it in place I let out a breath and look down at Louis who's staring at me. I get back into place and trace my tip over his entrance. 

"Are you ready Lou?" He nods his head pulling his legs up a little higher. I start to push in instantly groaning from his tight, heat encompassing me. Once I'm fully in I stroke Louis' hair, looking into his lust filled eyes. "Please." I can barely hear him whisper it out. I slowly pull out all the way before pushing back in just as slow. 

I continue doing this feeling Louis start to squirm beneath me. "What do you want Lou." I slow down completely listening to him whine in protest. "Tell me what you want Lou." I say in a deep voice that looks to shock Louis. "I-I need you Li." I smirk and start up my pace again going a bit faster and deeper. I start changing my angle looking for that spot. 

"Oh Li!" He arches his back scratching his nails down mine. I continue thrust in this angle watching him slowly fall apart below me. He reaches for his cock that's leaking precum on his belly. I smack his hand away and listen to him gasp. "Want you to cum like this." He whimpers, tears filling his eyes. 

"I really can't Li." I growl and slowly grind my hips into him. "I know you can." I start a pace back up and pound into him. I thrust in three more times before he's cumming, completely falling apart. A thin stream of cum poles on his stomach. I hiss at his tight clench around me and pull out listening to his soft cry of sensitivity. 

"I need you to flip over Lou." He shakily starts to move until he's on his hands and knees in front of me. I get on my knees and tease his rim with my tip. He whimpers as I slowly start to push back in. His arms are shaking badly causing him to fall forward. I hold onto his hips holding him up as his face falls into the pillows. 

I run my thumbs over his hips and start up a fast pace. "How does it feel Lou?" I don't get an answer so I lean over him, seeing he has the blanket in his mouth. I yank it out asking him again. He whines lacing his own fingers through his hair. "That good huh?" I feel him start to fall forward and I fall with him. 

"Li no more. To sensitive." I slowly start to pull out feeling Louis' body start to relax. I smirk before pushing back in fast and deep. I hear him make a choked off noise. His body tenses as I start to pull back out, bracing himself for the next thrust. I surprise him and push back in slowly and not as deep. 

I keep alternating between these two thrusts until Louis is crying from pleasure. I manage to get him back up on his knees and reach around him to his cock. He moans, body shaking as he starts to cum dry. I pull out of him letting him fall and help him role over. I pull the cock ring off and start stroking myself fast. 

I get in between Louis' legs pushing myself in one last time before I'm cumming hard inside him. I sit there for a second before feeling Louis weakly try to push me off. "Don't let any out love." I slowly start to pull out before getting up and walking back over to the drawer. 

I pull out a butt plug and walk back over to Louis. I spread his cheeks and groan when I see him clenching trying to hold my cum in. I slowly start to push the plug in listening to Louis' sobs. Once it's in place I crawl up beside him and pull him into me. I feel him curl up into my chest and I run my hands through his hair. 

"You did perfect love. Was all so beautiful." I lean down and kiss him lightly knowing he's exhausted. "Tomorrow I'll clean you up and we'll spend the day cuddling." He hums in response and I hug him tighter to me. "I love you Li." It's just above a whisper and my heart swells and I can't hide my smile. 

"I love you too Lou." I play with his hair hearing soft snores fall from his lips. I can't help but think how in the hell did I get this lucky. I smile to myself before yawning and snuggling closer to the warm little ball that is Louis. I drift off thinking about the snuggling that would take place the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I becoming? I don't know but honestly this is literally just porn. I seriously love it. I planned on writing something like this earlier and just never got around to it. But here we are. Hope it isn to bad to read.


End file.
